


Unstoppable сердце

by hazelandglasz



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Inspired by this beautiful drawing, with the artist’s permission :https://glitterynerdfun.tumblr.com/post/163715650446/yoi-x-in-a-heartbeat





	Unstoppable сердце

The first time his heart runs away from him, Viktor just won his first World Junior.

Waiting for him at home, there is a puppy the color of bronze, and Viktor’s heart jumps out to him.

Oh, Viktor is only too happy to follow it, pressing the puppy to his chest and nuzzling the brown curls while his heart, satisfied, gets back into his chest, but  _ Mamulya _ has a worried frown on her face.

“You cannot let your heart run out like that, Vitya,” she says softly, brushing his hair out of his face. “Your heart should only take you to your true love, not run around unguarded.”

“Yes,  _ Mamulya _ .”

“Oh,  _ Vitya _ , I’m not scolding you,” she says, even softer. “This puppy deserves your love, but I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Viktor’s eyes find his mother’s half heart, hidden under her clothes but peeking out whenever he’s around.

Like  _ Mamulya _ ’s love for Viktor could heal it from the pain it suffered.

“Yes,  _ Mamulya _ .”

\---

And Viktor tries.

He really does, to tell his heart that it cannot just jump out whenever it feels jumpy or excited. 

That going to someone and dragging Viktor along should be saved for a special person that will take care of it.

His heart …

It’s a wild thing, jumping around and pulling Viktor along at the slightest thing, the smallest proof of genuine affection, the briefest show of interest.

Skating helps.

The ice helps.

Because if there is one love that can make Viktor move like no other force on Earth matters, it’s his love for music and the way he can use his body to bring it to life.

His mother latches on it and takes him to the best coach in  St Petersburg.

She does warn Coach Feltsman about Viktor’s wild heart, but Yakov only smirks at her.

It’s only once they’re left alone in the rink, when the music starts and Yakov’s heart appears on his shoulder, twirling and bouncing, that Viktor understands, and beams at him.

Yes, they can make a good pair, as coach and student.

Because their hearts are both wild for their Art.

\---

After a while, it’s as if Viktor’s heart … understands.

It can come out during practice, guiding Viktor towards more emotional performances, but during competition, it stays hidden within Viktor’s chest, a voice in the back of his head only for him to follow.

Many people approach him--the more gold is wrapped around his neck, the closer people want to be--but not one of them can stake a claim to his heart.

No one seems to be enough to make it jump out of the safety of Viktor’s body.

Well, Viktor himself may want to dictate his will to his heart, but not to avail, and Viktor passes the time, waiting for the One.

His heart still comes out whenever Viktor makes time for Makkachin though.

No way is it strong enough to resist the poodle.

\---

And then …

Then Yuuri Katsuki happened.

Well, Yuuri was always around, but they just didn’t skate in the same rinks, so to speak.

Viktor pays attention to his competition, of course, but if there is one thing his heart can’t take, it’s second-hand embarrassment.

Watching a fellow competitor drop the ball and fall on the ice, again and again? Too much for his heart to handle without a pinch of pain.

So no, Viktor didn’t stay and watch Yuuri letting his emotions overwhelm his program.

So no, Viktor didn’t recognize him when Yuuri started drowning his sorrow in a river of champagne.

When Yuuri started dancing, now yes, Viktor did notice.

A part of him he kept under wraps awakened at the sight of the dynamic competition between Yuuri and Yuri.

_ Fun. _

_ This is fun. _

_ Remember fun? _

Viktor shushed his heart, who made a timid exit to see the scene more properly.

“Wooow!”

“Shhhh!”

Yuuri spins and winks at Viktor, and Viktor’s heart squeals and starts bouncing.

Viktor is …

Intrigued. 

Fascinated.

Enamored.

Enamored???

Viktor shakes himself up and nearly swallows a panicked scream at the sight of his heart going after Yuuri who, in the same breath, managed to get rid of his pants and find a new bottle of champagne.

“Get back here,” Viktor whisper-shouts as he follows his heart.

The little devil makes a show of pointing at Yuuri shaking his butt to the beat before floating closer and closer and--

“Oh my God, no,” Viktor says when his heart plops itself on Yuuri’s shoulder and rubs its side to his cheek.

“Heyyy hello you,” Yuuri coos, cradling Viktor’s heart in his palm. “Where do you come fr--oh.”

Viktor finally reached them and he has one hand around his heart when his eyes dive into Yuuri’s.

“ [ Oh ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1f4b260f5595291387d5a308690ff549/tumblr_oi76k0WUqc1rbbwsbo1_500.gif) .”

Yuuri smiles and closes his hand around Viktor’s--and around his heart.

“Champion, dance with me!” he shouts, pulling Viktor to him as the DJ shakes his head with a crooked smile and switches the music to something between electro music and a tango.

With the way Yuuri holds his hand, so tight and yet so gentle, there is no way Viktor would be able to let go.

Not with how contentedly his heart snuggles in the embrace of their palms, at peace for once in Viktor’s life.

_ What the hell _ .

\---

And the next morning, Yuuri is gone.

Viktor’s heart weeps for days, and Viktor can only promise they’ll find him again, the one who made them both happier with a single smile.

And a dance.

\---

Months later, Viktor’s fingers are running on the keyboard to plan his flight to Japan mere seconds before his heart can yell at him to do so.

_ Stammi vicino _ , for good this time.

 


End file.
